Loving Touch
by FreedomFighter50
Summary: When Antonio unexpectedly breaks up with Lovino, he has no idea of what to do other than wallow in the sea of denial and misery aka- lock himself up in his house. The only option that he can see is to fade into that lonely background and wither away like everyone wished him too but the last person that he'd ever want to hang out with somehow sees this and will take no for an answer
1. Chapter 1

_Full Summary: When Antonio unexpectedly breaks up with Lovino, he has no idea of what to do other than wallow in the sea of denial and misery aka- lock himself up in his house. The only option that he can see is to fade into that lonely background and wither away like everyone wished him too but the last person that he'd ever want to hang out with somehow sees this and will take no for an answer. And Ludwig will have none of it._

_Another Germano piece, it has nothing to do with Hints for that matter so this will act as a break from that. XD I've had it stuck to me for months, I just didn't have the time nor heart to actually post it but here we are now!_

_I do not own Hetalia, peeps._

* * *

It could've all been prevented, he knew.

If only he himself had known what had been going on in his head the whole time that is.

Then it all could have never began...

Now here he was, sprawled out on the tile floor feeling numb, empty, and most of all heart broken. The pieces of his 'heart' having been smashed and grinded into pieces by the one that he had thought to have loved him. The one that banished away the loneliness from his childhood, the one who had began understanding him, the one that took care of his problems and kept him safe from harm, the harm that had years ago had been caused by Turkey's previous personfication.

Antonio.

His emerald-hazel speckled eyes were hollow and darkened with the clouds of depression, tears kept flowing down his cheeks as torrents of memories that they both had thought to be loved dearly together had been shattered out of it's fantasy and back into reality. The dark reality that held the simple fact that he would never find love in a person and that person returning it to him. He glanced out the window of one of his old buildings, one of his old hideouts that he had discovered while wondering his region of Italy. Of course, it would be raining-showering truckloads of God's tears over the Southern half. God must have loved the look on his face, a blank expression that held nothing, no emotions were seen because he then saw a flash of light and a rumble come forth from the gray clouds. He frowned and turned his head to the side to stare at the only other source of light other than the occasional flash here and there, the old lightbulb that hung from a thin piece of rope.

"...", the silence was beginning to be comforting for him. And before he knew it, he was asleep.

...

_"FRATELLO!"_

His eyes snapped open and he felt his body convulse all of a sudden, he felt hands gripping his arms. Feliciano stood over him with a frightened expression, his hazel eyes holding worry in them as he stopped his actions and a frown in place of a smile. The other Italian sighed in relief as he saw his brother waking up, he hadn't seen his brother move a muscle nor breathing and had assumed that worst had happened. He had been bringing in some breakfast for his brother to eat after his errand with Spain, as he had been told, and his elder brother had immediately went off to bed without a word. But he had seen the state he had come in. Lovino had been wearing his leather jacket, white t-shirt and tan skinny jeans with his favorite pair of white converse to go on his 'errand', what surprised him was that the other had come back soaked to the bone, dirt on his olive skin, and his jacket forgotten. Least to say he had looked like he had been attacked by someone. He couldn't help but feel disturbed when he saw hollow emerald-hazel staring at him with an unreadable expression before anouncing his retirement to the bedroom.

"Fratello, are you alright?"

"Yeah...yeah, I'm fine." _No I'm not._

"...breakfast is ready...are you going to be alright here alone? I have to go to Germany's house and help him and Japan with some-!", Lovino didn't bat an eyelash at the fact that he mentioned Germany. His expression remained dull and he turned in the direction of the kitchen table and plopped down on his chair in defeat.

"Yeah, just go...",he toyed with his morning pasta in disinterest. Feliciano felt the worry in the pit of his stomach expand to greater lengths at this, he wanted to stay but he felt that his older brother wanted to be alone. His pale hand was in a tight fist as anger flooded his being, who had done this to his beloved fratello.

No one messed with Italy...either the victim be North or South, either brothers would gladly bring pain to those who dare harm the other.

"...how did I get here...?", he asked to no one in paticular. The last thing he remembered was falling asleep in his new little hideout, Feliciano shouldn't have known where he had been in the first place. He pushed away the cold, unfinished food and headed back up to his room. He shut his bedroom and locked himself inside the poorly light room. He still needed those new light bulbs but why should he care when the light that guided him through life was gone.

* * *

"FELICIANO!", Ludwig roared at the Italian. Said Italian turned to the others attention...only to get a face full of mangas. He stumbled back and slammed into a crate of tomatos, he clutched his face as he quickly recovered his footing. A tall German and short Japanese man came rushing over to their wounded friend as an albino German was laughing up a storm, typical scene in their large home.

"Gomenasai, Feliciano-kun, I had not known that you were in range of my target. I shall commit seppuku!", Kiku unsheathed his sword in a flash. Feliciano recoiled in surprise then felt panic seeing that the other man was serious. Ludwig halted the other's actions by thumping the back of his head.

"That won't be necessary, Kiku. Please, don't ever do that again.", he gave the other a funny look. Kiku relinquished his decision and nodded as he returned it, sheathed, at his side. They turned there attention back at the red faced Italian. The spine of the mangas had assaulted the other's face rather brutally, it could've probably left imprints of the names in kanji from the shear force of the blow.

"Oowie, this is worse than getting beat up by Bulgaria. Hehe...", the other laughed nervously. Both nations looked worriedly at the other, he hadn't been acting as upbeat as usual and naturally that worried him.

"What's got you in the dumps, Little Italy?", Gilbert descended from his perch on the porch bench. He knew the other would be alright from the injury, he was old enough to handle it. The Northern Italian rubbed his sore face to relieve some of the pain, unshed tears in his eyes, he didn't want to upset Japan any further. The poor man was already very guilty for his action, and being his lover- it wouldn't be very appropriate.

"Well, it's Lovi-", he was swiftly cut off by the Prussian's annoyed groan.

"Has he been causing you problems again? Did he hit you?", Ludwig inquired worriedly. He had heard about the Southern half of Italy being more violent than usual for the past decade but he wouldn't have dared thought that he would go as far as hurting his little brother. Kiku frowned at this.

"No! Of course, not! Why would fratello hurt me?"

"Just dump the bastard already! He causes too much trouble for you, plus he's too fucking pissy.", the albino growled. Gilbert didn't want to hear anything about the brat anymore than he's had to from Antonio, just last night he had been assaulted by Francis about the Southern Italian and how much he had wanted to 'play' with him when he was younger...and now.

"But I can't! Not when he's so...so...sad. I heard fratello crying last night and went I came to check up on him, he didn't look like he was alive till I had to wake him up. When he came downstairs, he just looked so sad! He didn't even yell at me when I mentioned going to your house, Luddy! He always threatens to cut off little-!", he paused. Maybe it wouldn't be a good idea to mention that, "-he wouldn't even eat his pasta! I was watching him for a bit before I left and he just locked himself inside his room! I don't know how to deal with it because fratello has never been like'a this and I don't'a know how to'a deal with' a it andand-!", he flund himself at Japan. This ,in turn, left an uncomfortable Japanese trying to comfort his boyfriend, shakily and yet gently embracing him. Stroking his light brunette hair to relieve him of his stress, careful with his delicate lock of sensitive hair. The personification fo Germany glanced back at his older brother who looked equally serious as he was, they both nodded as they sent each other a silent message.

"I'll...go talk to him, maybe I can try getting him back to normal.", the blonde said carefully to the sobbing Italian. Feliciano glanced up at his best friend and smiled through tears.

"Grazie, amico! Grazie!", he pulled away from Kiku's nervous embrace and glomped the other. Ludwig sighed at his antics and glanced back at his albino brother.

"Hey, let's get some food, ja guys? It's all on the awesome me, kesesese~!", the Prussian exclaimed. This seemed to lighten the mood a bit. Feliciano let go of the other from his tight grip and grabbed the little brunette's hand to join the him. Ludwig nodded to the group and turned in the direction of his best friend's house. He breathed in a sigh as he headed over.

He had a feeling this wasn't going to end so well.

* * *

_I hope that you guys enjoyed this chapter, hopefully next chapter will come soon- no promises! _

_I'll be having my Finals exam starting Monday, wish me good luck! _

_-FreedomFighter50_


	2. Chapter 2

_I made it somehow from the exams guys but sadly having the class pressure you to finish your half done exam of 100 science questions, not the best. It's seems that I had passed Physical Science and all my other subjects so I'm in the clear. God, I need my coffee. _

_I do not own Hetalia._

* * *

Ludwig hadn't even bothered to knock first, he knew the Italian brothers well enough to know that they never locked their door. The blond grunted as he peeked into the kitchen curiously, Feliciano had been right. Lovino hadn't finished his breakfast and it was already evening in Italy, the kitchen was bare of any cooking utensils or the scent of a cooked meal. He glanced towards the stairs in wonder, had he really stayed up their all day? He decided it was best to check on the other, who knows what he was doing up there. He had probably threw a tantrum and trashed his own room, he could only assume since that was what his personality portrayed. He couldn't help but think back to the outburst his best friend had created, so he did threaten him behind his back daily. He thought it was only when he was present. The German made his trek up the stairs but winced when he heard a step creek under his weight.

It was painfully silent.

"Tch...", he continued his way up and was met with a dark corridor. Lovino hadn't even bothered to turn on any lights from what he can tell. He wasn't liking anything that he's seen so far. Ludwig marched over to where he knew was to be the Southern Italian's room, he pressed his ear to the door. He heard someone of the other side breathing and bed sheets being kicked off. The blond carefully opened the door, the other was only sleeping but he seemed a bit paler in contrast to his usual olive complexion. He came closer to get a better look at him, his cheeks were stained with old tear tracks. He furrowed his brows in concern, he had cried himself to sleep. The blond made his way out of the room and down the stairs, he might as well make something for him to eat. It would be cruel to let the other starve.

_'Why am I even helping this guy? All he does is yell, insult, and threaten me whenever he can.'_, he thought. But he knew it was inappropriate to think like that, it was obvious that something or someone had put him into this state and he needed to solve this mystery. And fast. He honestly hated seeing Feliciano in the previous state of sadness that had overcome him. He felt his cell phone vibrate from within his phone. He took it out and checked the ID- It was his brother.

"Ja?"

_"West! Why can't I use your credit?!"_

"Oh that, I canceled it.", he wasn't too surprised with his older brother's attempt at using his money. He had wisely gotten another credit card, transferred the remaining of his cash into his new one, and had never told Gilbert of this. Now he didn't have to deal with being bankrupt for a whole month or more.

_"What?! Now I can't buy Birdie his birthday gift, you don't want to have Birdie crying on his day! You heartless bastard!"_, the German sighed. It was two weeks prior to Matthew's birthday, he wasn't surprised to hear Gilbert freaking out. The albino tended to go ahead of schedule and start planning schemes when it comes to his friend's birthdays, he get very whiny around those particular times. Though he didn't like the mental image of his friend crying, he had to reinforce that Gilbert couldn't be pushing him around.

"Then get a job like everyone else, gott bruder.", he kept his voice steady and quiet. He was scared that if he raised his voice then the sleeping Italian upstairs would here him and start attacking him or something. Probably with a mustache or something harmless, but he could never be sure of that.

_"Fine, be that way. Making your big bruder do so much work, for that I won't be posting a blog entry about you! So HA!"_ Work? So playing video games online and hacking into Ivan Braginski's facebook account was his job?

_"So how's it going over there? Did he bitch you out?"_

"He's just like the way Feliciano described him, right now he's sleeping."

_"Snap a photo, quick! I want to see his sleeping face!"_

"Bruder, you're dating Matthew. You wouldn't want him smacking you with a hockey stick again, would you?" Ludwig heard the East German quiet down after that. He felt himself smirk, the Canadian sure had him whipped. He made his way towards the kitchen and caught sight of a bowl full of cold pasta sitting on the table. He shook his head and started to wrap it up in tin foil to save.

_"Well, I gotta get going. I'm meeting Birdie for a date, Kiku and Feli are getting cuddly and it's sickening. I need my daily dose of cuteness and maple syrup, kesesese~"_, Gilbert cackled into the phone. Sometimes he wonder how the other blond dealt with his egolistical older brother. He made his way too the refrigerator and searched for some ingredients. He wasn't very good with making Italian food and he was pretty sure Lovino would throw a fit if he were being fed German food. He could make them some Schwarzwälder kirschtorte to eat, he could just tell the other it wasn't German, since that was what he felt like making and sweets always made you better after feeling down.

"Alright, bruder. Just don't get yourselves arrested and I swear to Gott if you ever streak-", he was cut off by the other almost immediately. Gilbert had went into a rant about how it hadn't been their fault, for the both very drunk, and that other time when he had gotten arrested for making fun of a mall cop for bringing in a live animal- a polar bear- into a store or even having the little guy at all. Matthew had stayed 'invisible' during the whole thing. Ludwig had long gone hung up once the albino had gotten to the part where they had 'awesomely' escaped and was in the middle of telling him about the hot sex they had. The blond pulled back his hair in relief that the painful one-sided conversation had ended. He took his time in bake, knowing full well that rushing would only ruin his beloved pastry. The German went over to check if his cake was prepared to be taken out when he thought he caught sight of a hair curl. An Italian hair curl to be exact but he only thought it was his imagination and went back to work. Ice-blue eyes looked out the kitchen window, there seemed to be a field of tomatoes outside and flowers blooming throughout the back of the Italy's villa. It was beautiful, he noted that he would have to ask Veneciano who their gardener was.

"C-Ci-Ciao...", he turned to see the newcomer.

* * *

Lovino had awoken from his troubled dreamland and had sat there for quiet the while. He didn't know what he was exactly waiting for, he felt like an idiot. Antonio wouldn't suddenly burst in yelling about how everything had been a mistake and that he actually loved him. He had tossed that out the window immediately, he shouldn't daydream about stuff like that when he knew very well that it would never happen. The man had given the other his reason, all in bold words. He tossed and turned, he didn't want to go downstairs, he felt that he didn't have the energy to do that. Hell, to do anything. So here he was just glaring at his ceiling as if awaiting for the apocalypse. He felt his stomach grumbled and he fought the urge to cringe, he didn't really have an appetite at the moment. The brunette thus began playing with his old Slinky that he had acquired during World War II. He would never admit it but it was his favorite toy to play with. His emerald-hazel eyes shimmered in joy at the sight of the contraption instantly and he let a small smile surface.

"It's been a while.", he said. Lovino thanked Richard James for creating the toy, as a human no less. He scowled a bit at the thought. He rarely ever referred to himself a half-nation since other nations had began to label Veneciano as the whole of Italy. He was often referred himself as his human half, Lovino Vargas, when it came to personal things. He watched his Slinky transform into different shapes, some that he had seen before or others not so much. He buried his head into his pillow and let out a sigh. He was very content with his relaxed position, he glanced over to his clock and froze instantly open catching sight of the object.

It was his old stuffed toy bull that Antonio had given to him while visiting him for a tour around the newer parts of his country. His eyes darkened upon memory of that day.

_"Romano!", he heard the Spaniard yell. Said male turned to face a broad chest and then darkness as he was smothered. He was being hugged. Hugged. HUGGED. By a tomato bastard! He did their usual routine of Spain being too affectionate and South Italy raining punishment against his offender. Once again, the nation found himself gasping for air and his abdomen suffering from the headbutt that the other unleashed._

_"Stop doing that, chigiiii!", the Italian was blushing furiously. _

_"Ah-po-por que? Why do you keep doing that, mi amor?", the other moaned. He stood up after recovering rather quickly and retreated to Lovino's side, grabbing his hand. Lacing their fingers together, he shot him goofy grin. The Italian couldn't help but blush in return to the gesture and sported on a frown to counter the overwhelming warmth in his chest. He followed the representative of Spain through the streets of the newest addition of stores and building, introducing one as his museum. He had been looking through the art gallery from Dali's time when he felt the presence of his boyfriend disappear. He scanned the hall he was currently in and shrugged. He could at least browse through them in peace. That was when a stuffed bull was shoved into his face, he bit back a scream._

_"Here you go, it's a mini Tomate!", Antonio exclaimed. Lovino stumbled a few steps back and tried, failing, to look calm. Emerald eyes gleamed in happiness when he handed the toy over to his ex-henchman._

_"What...the hell?", he mumbled._

_"It's for you, Roma. I wanted you to have this since it's so cute and similar to you, hahaha~", Antonio grasped his hand and deposited the trinket. _

He shook his head out of the memory, he shouldn't be thinking of such things. Antonio had ended it for a reason and he couldn't just start this again. He felt a headache coming on, he was just about to bury himself into his blanket. That was when he caught a scent of something sweet being cooked downstairs. It smelt mouth watering, he had to admit. He could see light from downstairs leaking in from the crack of his door having recently been open. He raised an eyebrow at this curiously, then he felt panic hit him. Was it the mafia? Had they snuck into his home? Did they hurt Feliciano? Three words came to mind.

Oh. Fuck. No.

He launched himself from his bed and strode over to his closet with haste. Lovino grabbed the first thing he saw inside, a revolver, and quietly closed the door as to not alert the intruders. He growled in exhaustion, now wasn't the time for this shit. He really didn't want to beat them up or shot at them right now. All he wanted to do was stay in bed and sleep forever but of course, they didn't want that at all. The mafia only existed just to pester him for random things, in his opinion. He stealthily stepped out into the hallway, keeping his breathing steady and eyes glancing from side to side. The dark brunette made his way down the steps quietly, he gun cocked and at ready to fire. His hand was shaking (from excitement, dammit!), and his breathing irregular as he thought up more reasons at to why they were there. Lovino peeked his head into the kitchen and almost dropped his weapon in surprise.

It was that potato-bastard, Ludwig.

He seemed to be at peace with baking his pastry. The dark brunette stowed his gun away, strapped to the waistband of his boxers and hidden by his bulky t-shirt. What was that guy doing here? In his kitchen? Was he here to rub the fact that he lost the tomato bastard in his face? His heart felt as though it had been stabbed over countless times at the thought. It was without a doubt, true.

He always harassed the blonde since the day they had meet. He had his own damn reasons for hating the German, he just didn't voice them. The Italian gulped nervously, maybe he snapped and came here to make him feel pain. Well, he had enough pain in his system. Maybe he wouldn't feel anything since pain and pain would cancel each other out. But he couldn't be too sure. He leaned in further to get a better look at what he was doing now when he saw that the other had turned in his direction. He pulled back and pinned his body to the wall that hid him from view. Shit! Did he see him? Oh he was dead. The other had surely seen him. He could shoot the bastard and escape but he knew that his fratellino wouldn't be happy about that. He wanted his Northern counterpart to be happy, just like any other sibling would want.

Well it was better to get it over with.

"C-Ci-Ciao...", he stuttered. Lovino wanted to strangle himself for stuttering. Lovino Vargas never stuttered! Well...South Italy, at least. He kept his emerald-hazel speckled eyes fixed on the German with a fierce glare, arms crossed and his stature read to Ludwig that he was confident. To make up for his little slip up earlier.

* * *

_And they meet._

_Touché, Ludwig, Touché. Wonder how Gilbert feels about that?_

_Schwarzwälder kirschtorte: commonly known as Black Forest cake in the United States. It is known for Black Forest region in southeastern Germany and is one of the most famous German desserts. The famous confectioner Josef Keller (1887-1981) claimed to have invented the modern-style __kirschtorte_ in 1915 at the Café Agner in Bad Godesberg, but it was never confirmed if he had. 

_Just something to know, I recommend to try some. I've baked one at home and I must say, incredibly delicious and it went well with my sickeningly sweet coffee._


End file.
